


tremulous and tender

by freloux



Category: Mozart in the Jungle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freloux/pseuds/freloux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the episode 'you have insulted tchaikovsky.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	tremulous and tender

Hailey often spends her afternoons making tea specifically according to Rodrigo's instructions. She listens carefully to his measured, even voice as it oozes out of the old tape player on the counter. "Now, Hailey, stir." At first she thought it was weird, the way he pronounced her name. These days she just smiles to herself like it's a secret. High-lie.

The way he makes her make tea is perfect. It tastes just right, the flavors bursting on her tongue like something out of the gourmet catalogs her parents sometimes get in the mail. This, too, feels like a secret, something private - even intimate - shared between the two of them.

Hailey is so absorbed in tasting the tea that she almost doesn't notice the way his voice has changed on the recording. "Tell me, Hailey, do you ever think about me?"

"What do you mean, Maestro?" Hailey asks, distractedly, before she remembers it's a recording. Just a recording, just like always. She sets down her tea and watches the steam curl up from the cup. It disappears into the ceiling, in amongst the dust.

"Do you ever think about me when you touch yourself?" recorded-Rodrigo asks.

Hailey gasps and hits pause on the recording. She scampers over to the door of her little office, shutting it closed with a snap. Her heart tremors like some kind of percussive interlude, heavy and fast in her chest.

He can't mean that. He can't be asking her that. Their relationship is -

Curiosity gets the better of her, and now that her door is safely closed (and locked, just for good measure), Hailey hits play on the recording. Rodrigo's voice floats back out of the stereo. There's a new, seductive timbre to his voice, a thick layer that's never been there before.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we made love, Hailey?" he continues.

Yes, Maestro, Hailey thinks to herself - a hair away from saying it out loud.

"Touch yourself for me."

Hailey waits, but all she hears on the recording is the crackle of static, as if Rodrigo, too, is biding his time. Expectant. So she slowly spreads her legs and feels between her thighs, down over the dusty sprinkling of hair until she reaches her cunt. She's dry, until Rodrigo's voice returns.

"Circle your clit, Hailey. Does that feel good?" His voice fades into silence again. Hailey shivers as her fingers explore her own clit, a sensitive little bud that slowly swells under her touch. She's getting wetter and wetter - she wants more, she wants the Maestro to -

As if on command, Rodrigo chuckles softly in her ear. His recorded voice continues to command her. "Fuck yourself for me, Hailey."

Hailey follows his directions, sliding two slick fingers inside herself and pushing them in and out slowly, carefully until she whimpers. She can't take this anymore. What is he doing to her? With her?

She adjusts her angle, leaning forward precariously on her chair. It's a little, spindly, tall stool that kicks up small piles of dust as she wiggles, trying not to be obvious because she's still in front of the window of her tiny workspace. _What the fuck, Rodrigo,_ she thinks absently, just before she comes. It's a tiny orgasm that finishes almost before it begins.

Just like hitting "stop" on a tape player.


End file.
